Rarity's Desire
by SuperBrony
Summary: A sequel to my previous Fan Fiction, "Super Stallion". This character contains ponified versions of the Endless from Neil Gaiman's "The Sandman".
1. Rarity learns of the Endless

**Rarity's Desire**

**Note: This story is a sequel to my previous one, "Super Stallion".**

Rarity was in despair. She had recently lost the love of her life, Super Stallion, after he returned to his home universe. But Twilight Sparkle had a possible solution for finding him again. She'd invited Rarity over to her library to find that solution. Once they got there, Twilight sparkle went to the bookshelves.

"Let's see," she said, looking at the "E" section. "Aha! "The Endless.""

Twilight got the book out and started reading it aloud.

""The Endless are group of powerful beings who…"

"Wait a moment," interrupted Rarity. "What's this got to do with finding Super Stallion."

"Hold on, I'm getting to that. "The endless consist of Destiny, Death, Dream, Destruction, Despair, Delirium, and [who I think might be a solution to your problem] Desire.""

"I still don't understand!"

"I'm still getting to that." Twilight skipped over to the section on Desire. ""Desire is a pony of medium height and is both male and female and neither. Desire smells almost subliminally of summer peaches, [yada yada yada], Desire is everything you have ever wanted. Whoever you are. Whatever you are. Everything."

Rarity was puzzled by all this.

"So basically, this stallion or mare is the emotion of desire?" she asked.

"Well, yeah," answered Twilight Sparkle looking at her.

"But I still don't understand what this has to do with finding Super Stallion!"

Twilight looked back at the book.

"There have been reports of Desire appearing before ponies to help them gain something they want," she said. "Usually a pony they truly love."

"So how do I get him/her to appear before me?" asked Rarity.

Twilight looked back up at her. "I dunno," she said. "All I'm saying is that if you truly love Super Stallion, Desire may offer you the chance to see him again."

"But isn't there someway I can get in contact with these so-called "Endless"?"

Twilight pondered this and flipped through the book.

"It says here that Dream is the Endless who most frequently appears to mortals," she said, looking at the book. "Usually in their dreams."

"But how do I get in contact with Dream?" asked Rarity, anxiously.

"I still don't know," sighed Twilight. "You just have to wait and see."


	2. Rarity meets Dream

Later that night when Rarity went home, still unsure if what Twilight Sparkle told her about Desire of the Endless, Rarity decided to sleep on it. Rarity had one of her typical dreams where she was a princess in the castle of Canterlot. But there was something bothering her. On one of the walls was a large hole which obviously shouldn't have been there.

"Will somepony please explain that hole in the wall to me," Rarity demanded. But no one responded. She suddenly realized that nopony was moving or talking. They were just still in their positions like statues. Puzzled, she investigated the hole. At first it seemed to lead into a void, but as Rarity got closer to it, she saw the edge of a cliff, and somepony standing there. As Rarity went through the hole, she got a better look at the pony. It was a white stallion with a messy black mane and tale. His eyes where pitch black, and in where pupils should have been, there were shiny stars. His cutie-mark was a half-moon, but it seemed different to Luna's cutie mark somehow. Not only did it have stars around it, but the moon looked more like an illustration.

"You must be," said Rarity and paused for a moment. "Dream."

"Yes," the mysterious stallion said. "And unless I'm mistaking, you must be Rarity."

Rarity was shocked. "How do you know?" she asked.

"If I didn't know who you were," said Dream, "then how would you be in this dream as yourself?"

"I don't understand!"

"I didn't expect you to. Anyway, I came to you because I hear you're looking for my brother-sister."

"You mean Desire? Yes!"

"I see. Normally I would stay out of the affairs that concern any of my other siblings and not me, but this case intrigues me, and my brother, Destiny, has nothing against me interfering."

"What makes my case so interesting?"

"Normally, people do not expect Destiny to come to them. He-she comes to them by surprise. But you found out about him-her through research, not seeing him-her yourself."

"So, you'll tell him, er, her, um, him slash her about me."

Dream pondered this. "No," he said. "I doubt my brother-sister would want to play that way. But I can offer you a way to cheat."

Rarity thought this was a bit wrong, but was intrigued anyway. "Go on," she said.

"The more you think about Super Stallion, the more you'll miss him. And the more you miss him, the more you'll want him. And the more you want him, the more likely Desire will offer you a chance to see him."

"But, that idea just seems so... depressing!"

"Yes. I'm sure my sister, Despair, will have as much fun with you as my brother-sister, Desire, will. But I can't think of any other way."

Rarity sighed. "Well if it's the only way, then I'll do it."

"Alright then. Now if you'll excuse me, I have other places to be."

And he walked off. Rarity suddenly found herself back in the Canterlot Castle, and everypony was acting normally. A few hours later, she woke up.


	3. Rarity meets Desire

As Rarity lay in her bed, she took Dream's advice and started thinking about Super Stallion and how much she wanted to be with him. She went down to cook breakfast, which ended up being quite horrible because her thoughts of Super Stallion distracted her. Not that she cared. She didn't bother to open up her shop today, which disappointed many ponies. She didn't care about that either. When she went out for lunch, she went to the restaurant where she would have taken Super Stallion out to if he'd stayed longer and she had the confidence to ask her out. She even imagined what the date would have been like while she was eating. She was starting to feel depressed, but she knew that constantly thinking about Super Stallion would make it more likely for her to meet Desire, which, as far as she new, the only chance to see him again. When she got home, there was somepony inside her house.

"Excuse me," Rarity said to the stranger. "But who are you and how did you get in here?"

Rarity looked at the pony and suddenly realized it was hard to tell if it was a mare or a stallion. He or she was as white as Dream was and had a black mane that was beautifully done in a style that could be for either a mare or a stallion. His or her cutie-mark was two hooves seemingly begging for something. The pony gave Rarity a smile, but only for a moment, like the glint of sunlight on the edge of a knife.

"Are you," Rarity said nervously. "Desire?"

"Indeed I am!" replied the pony. "And you must be Rarity."

"Well, yes."

"I see what game you're playing at. You're deliberately using me so that I might help you directly."

"W-what do you mean?"

"Don't hide it from me! You've been thinking a lot about a certain stallion, and you've been avoiding not thinking about him."

Rarity sighed.

"Yes, it's true."

"You must be one cleaver pony!"

Rarity blushed.

"Well, it was my friend Twilight Sparkle who told me about you in the first place, and I didn't come up with the strategy for bringing me close to you myself."

"Then who did?"

"Um…"

Rarity thought about whether she should tell Desire that it was Dream who told her because Dream said it was cheating, and she knew Desire would feel betrayed if she knew one of her siblings betrayed her.

"That's not important. What is is that you tell me how I can meet Super Stallion again!"

"Well, my siblings and I can access many places. Including other worlds!"

"So you could bring Super Stallion to me?"

"Well, it's not that easy. See, right now he's saving his world from indefinite destruction. Although my brother, Destruction, would be thrilled if he left, his world wouldn't be so happy."

Rarity gasped.

"You mean it's a choice between my love's homeworld or not being able to see him again?"

"Not exactly. I could take _you_ to him."

Rarity thought about this. Whereas Super Stallion had little time for friends with his double-life, she always kept in touch with her friends. Could she really leave them behind?

"I'll… I'll think about it."

"You do that. I'll know where to find you when you're ready."

And with that, Desire walked out the door. When Rarity looked out, the pony was nowhere to be seen.


End file.
